Every Breath You Take
by shadows99
Summary: 274 days. That's how long it's been since Bella and Edward saw their daughter. That's how long it's been since she went missing. 274 days of pure torture and suffering. No one knew if Nessie was alive or dead. No one knew what happened to her. And worst of all, no one knew why. Why supernatural beings had been turning up dead, and why it suddenly stopped after Nessie went missing.
1. Every move you make

**Hey guys, So as most of you know I've been super busy recently, but with winter break literally days away I decided to just write and see where my mind took me. This was the result. A really unexpected crossover between two completely unrelated works. I don't know where I want this to go or even how it's going to play out in the end. All I know is that I should be writing my other stories, but believe it or not this is actually helping. That being said, an update for It's Okay will be out before the end of the week and an update for This is Me shouldn't be too far behind. This is basically a short introduction chapter, and like I stated earlier, I really don't know where this is going… but I'm hoping that you guys are willing to take this journey with me. Please follow, favorite, and review. This is my first crossover fic so tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

 ** _Meredith's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of my pager going off as I rolled over and pushed away from Derek. I grabbed my pager and quickly glanced over the screen. I was being called to the E.R. for an incoming trauma.`

I wasn't even on call but there was no way that anyone else was going to beat me to the hospital. If I was being called, then chances are that the other residents are being paged too. I quickly shot up and wrote a quick note to Derek explaining where I was going before buttoning up my light pink shirt and running down the stairs as Alex came out of his room also holding his pager.

"You were called in?" Karev asked as we ran down the steps and raced out to the car, me jumping into the driver's seat and Alex in the passenger's seat. I just nodded in response.

* * *

We made it to the hospital quickly and jogged down to the E.R. throwing on the ugly yellow trauma gown and light blue gloves before rushing out to the ambulance bay.

There were two ambulances and I ran up to one while Alex went up to the other. Doctor Bailey and Christina were already there and just as I arrived they began unloading the ambulance. "Jane Doe, around the age of seven, found unconscious at the scene. Went into cardiac arrest, but we revived her."

"Oh," Christina muttered quietly and Doctor Bailey glared at her momentarily before turning back to the young girl. The girl had long copper curls that were coated in blood and there were scratches and bruises all over her body along with dark bruising around her wrist. The oxygen mask was covering most of her face but from what I could tell, she was pale, sickly so, and her right eye had a deep laceration under it.

"Get her to trauma room two and page Doctor Robbins," Bailey shouted and went to move her gurney inside. Or at least, she went to move her until the girl suddenly sat up her brown eyes alert and terrified.


	2. Every bond you break

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that's been months since I last updates and I am so very sorry for that. It feels like I have to keep apologizing, but I'm going through a really tough time right now and I just don't have enough energy to focus on fanfiction on top of all of that. However, despite that, you guys still read and reviewed my story and that made me so happy. You have no idea. I wish that I could say that this is the end of the inconsistent updates or that I could say that I know when the next update will be, bur I can't. I can, however, say that I love writing this story and have no plans to abandon it, so if you guys are still interested after all this time then I am willing to make it work. In the meantime, I finally have an update for you guys and I really hope that it can begin to make up for everything while simultaneously trying to get back on track. Also please follow, favorite, and review and I will have the next update out as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy... I only own my idea for this story and all errors are my own.**

* * *

 _Nessie's POV_

 _"Nessie, Slow down!" Jake shouted playfully as he ran after me before phasing and easily catching up with me._

 _Jake phased back again and grinned, lifting me up and placing me on his shoulders. "I win," he laughed victoriously and I gently pushed against his shoulder causing him to laugh more before suddenly the sound cut off and Jake stumbled for a minute before falling down face first._

 _"Jake? Jake?!" I shook him slightly before hitting his back. He didn't move, instead, I brought my hand back up covered in a thick red blood._

 _I moved quickly, jumping away before the blood could affect me before turning back to Jacob. Blood was soaking through his gray t-shirt and I held my breath before walking over and touching his neck like I had seen Grandpa Carlisle do so many times before. There was no pulse. No beat. My best and only friend is dead._

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, I need you to calm down," a voice suddenly said before a face appeared in my line of sight. "You were in an accident, do you remember?" The blonde-haired woman asked as the surroundings around me blurred.

No. I wasn't in an accident. I was with Jake.

"Can you tell me your name?" the woman asked as she gently pushed on my shoulders to get me to lie down.

"R-Re," I couldn't speak and I wondered why until I realized that there was some sort of mask on my face and in my mouth.

"Doctor Grey! She shouldn't be talking!" a voice shouted from somewhere before suddenly we were inside and there were lots of loud voices as everyone around me shouted and began rushing around. Or maybe they already had been. I don't really know.

"Alright," The blonde- Doctor Grey- agreed before she looked at me softly. "I'm still going to talk but you can't answer, okay?" I nodded slightly and she continued, "You're safe here. You are at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital."

Okay… I'm in a hospital, that much makes sense, even the Seattle part, but where is my family? Where is Jake? Where are my mom and dad?

"Dr. Grey, what do we have?" there was another voice as the doctor moved away from me for a second, presumably to answer the other voice.

I couldn't hear her reply, but after a minute another person, I'm assuming a doctor, appeared.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Dr. Robbins and this is Dr. Grey. We promise we're going to take good care of you, okay?"

I nodded slightly. It hurt a little bit, but not that much. It just made me really dizzy.

Both doctors disappeared again for a second and there were a couple of people shouting back and forth. Some medical stuff that I didn't understand and some that I did.

Suddenly my vision blurred and two different people appeared, although they were still a little blurry.

I saw the two doctors' lips moving, but I couldn't hear them. Everything sounded like I was underwater. Everything sorta faded in and out, like trying to read something in the dark. Only, that wasn't actually too difficult for me.

Then, everything stopped blurring and went dark altogether.


End file.
